


送礼 下

by depressedaleera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>团兵黑手党夫夫设定，岳父凯尼来拜年</p>
            </blockquote>





	送礼 下

下午见面的时候打得你死我活，晚上就平静的坐在一起吃饭。  
这父子二人的相处模式，旁人真的很难看懂。  
晚饭是雇佣的厨师做的，很美味。就是和平时相比有些油腻，但这符合凯尼的口味，利威尔亲自交代的。但凯尼还是挑三拣四，嫌太清淡。利威尔也不理会他。然后凯尼抱怨大老远来一趟，儿子居然不亲自下厨。  
埃尔温真的搞不懂他们再闹什么。  
被念叨烦了，利威尔跑去厨房给凯尼煎了一盘鸡蛋，凯尼这才闭嘴。  
他们安安静静的把剩下的晚餐用完。  
三笠、艾伦甚至吉克的事情都没告诉利威尔。  
除了艾伦的原因，更多是因为凯尼。凯尼是一个不知道如何接受感谢的人，尤其不擅长接受利威尔的感谢。所以他才帮忙暂时瞒着利威尔。等他离开，凯尼这份好心，他会传达给利威尔。可想而知利威尔又要被凯尼拒绝电话。  
凯尼一直是个好父亲，就是脾气怪了点，小气了些，幼稚了点。  
利威尔和凯尼也是奇怪，小时候父子相依为命，父慈子孝的典范。也不知道因为什么搞成现在这种说不了两三句就互相讽刺吵架甚至打架决斗的样子。  
利威尔也只有在他父亲面前如此幼稚的，他一贯冷静克制，内心永远都是平静的。也只有凯尼能把他弄得如此火爆，他很喜欢这样子利威尔。所以埃尔温哪怕有时候利威尔被凯尼欺负，只要不过火他都不插手的。这是属于两父子的乐趣，作为旁观者，他乐于欣赏利威尔不同的一面。  
晚餐之后，也不知道那句话不对，两个千杯不醉的人开始了斗酒。喝酒跟喝水一样。酒量好是遗传，明明都是喝不醉，连口风不半点不松动，这酒有什么拼的？比肚子容量吗？  
埃尔温看着自己的收藏一点一点变少，还是被两个不懂得欣赏美酒的人牛饮下去，他很心痛。但这两人高兴就好，他决定眼不见为净。自己去书房休息。

回到书房，埃尔温拿起度假之前没看完的书阅读。大概看了一个小时，还没等待利威尔来找他，他的注意力就开始不能集中，看不了几行字就开始想利威尔。  
这几个月很忙，忙里偷闲想来一发却一直有意外打断他们的温存时间，搞到如今两人都非常欲求不满。但是凯尼在这里，他也不好释放本性。其实他真的很想把利威尔拖回卧室，放荡个三天三夜再出来的。  
他在脑中妄想着对自己爱人做这样那样不纯洁的事情，想着想着，就听到一阵小提琴的声音。这一首卡门拉得……别有风味吧，算得上慵懒，有些东倒西歪，这个卡门完全是醉糊涂了。估计是因为拉小提琴的人现在难得醉了吧。埃尔温非常想见识一下醉酒的利威尔，这么多年还从来没见过。  
刚想起身去找利威尔，凯尼一脚就踢开了他书房的门。门自然又被踢坏。  
凯尼走路歪歪扭扭，手里还拿着一瓶伏特加，嘴里哼着不着调歌。这为显然也完全醉了。  
“艹！那死小子什么时候喝酒也比我厉害了！埃尔温！肯定是你干的好事。”  
埃尔温连忙搀扶着自己岳父，把他扶到沙发上坐好，对于凯尼无缘无故的迁怒、毫无缘由的责怪，埃尔温完全不在意。  
他只关心这父子两个到底喝了多少？凯尼居然也醉成这样。他收藏的酒，还剩下几瓶？  
“我给你的礼物还喜欢吧！解气了吧？”凯尼身体虽然醉成烂泥，但脑子还是清醒的。  
“很喜欢，解气了。”埃尔温没有说感谢的话，他知道如果自己道谢，凯尼一定会发飙的修理他一顿。他并不想对上一个醉酒的阿卡曼。  
凯尼脸上挂着有点扭曲的笑，“那就好，别让那死小子知道，否则又没完没了。”  
“他只是担心你。”利威尔想让凯尼金盆洗手，毕竟父亲年纪越来越大，但凯尼不情愿。见面就为这个吵个没完没了，埃尔温耳朵听出茧来。  
“别恶心我了，死矮子什么时候把你甩了，我就什么时候收手不干，带着他找个无人岛住，再给他弄一个大美妞给我生孙子。”凯尼话里有着很严重的责备，他一直没反对过利威尔和他的婚事，但不代表没有怨念。对此他从来不加掩饰。  
“虽然很对不起你，但我可不打算放弃利威尔，他也不会离开我。”这点自信还是有的，但埃尔温还是很感谢凯尼这份关心。  
“所以你想办法让他闭嘴，我不记得我有教他这么啰嗦。都是你影响的！我老骨头一把被人崩了是我活该，他把你管好就成了。”凯尼提到了正事，这才是他过节提着大礼来的目的，原来是想让他劝利威尔。  
“你这话要被利威尔听到，他会一枪把你打成高位截瘫让你老实的。”埃尔温正想着继续劝凯尼，自己岳父的眼睛已经合上，很明显已经睡了过去。埃尔温体贴地拿来了毛毯给他盖上，然后离开了书房。  
一个醉鬼老实了，另外一个还需要照顾。  
利威尔小提琴的琴声……还真是越来越个性化，对各方面处理也非常大胆很有创造力。

推开卧室的时候，发现利威尔对着窗外拉小提琴。虽然琴声在他走进房门之后进一步的别具一格，以至于他无法欣赏，但排除声音只看画面，非常的香艳、刺激。  
利威尔几乎赤裸着身体，身上只穿了一件埃尔温的衬衣，露出白皙修长的腿，隐秘的部位和浑圆的臀部随着拉琴的动作若隐若现。  
察觉到他的到来，利威尔回过了头。眼神因为酒精的关系有些迷离，也带着些许妩媚，非常勾人，十分性感。  
埃尔温不紧不慢走到利威尔身边，将他整个人拉入怀中。身上没有酒气，却是一股甜美的牛奶香味。  
那是埃尔温惯用的沐浴露，利威尔嘴里总是很鄙视这种幼稚的味道。但这味道很适合他，他也知道利威尔暗地里也挺喜欢的。染上这种甜甜香味的利威尔，非常的可爱，非常诱人。  
嘴唇直接袭击了利威尔好看的脖颈，在上面留下一个又一个痕迹。好久都没有亲密，他有些急切，有些过于用了。  
“这么久不回来……我还以为你被凯尼干掉了。”利威尔将小提琴安稳的放到一边，转过身投入埃尔温怀里。  
短暂的拥抱之后，利威尔拎着埃尔温的衣领，就把他推倒了床上。“你让我等太久了，混蛋！”  
说完就直接扒光了埃尔温的衣服裤子，骑到他的腰上。  
“切，什么嘛，明明我都自己做好扩张了，关键时刻你这根却还没完全硬起来。”利威尔有些失望，埋怨的看了埃尔温一眼。  
“这么急吗？”埃尔温不急不慢的问着。他们对欲望都是很坦诚的人，但如此猴急的利威尔，他也是第一次见到。  
“憋那么久，回回都是被打断，不急就不是男人。我严重欲求不满，你快点硬起来满足我！”利威尔的手指伸向自己的后穴轻轻按摩，想埃尔温占有的自己的欲望越发的强烈，忍不住还将手指深入自己抽插起来。嘴里还发出低沉的魅惑的呻吟。  
贪婪地欣赏着眼前美景，伸手就想触碰自己的爱人，手却被利威尔打掉。  
“你只能好好看哟。这是给你的惩罚，谁让你回来的这么晚？”也许是真的是太久没有释放欲望，就算是自己的手指，利威尔也觉得很过瘾。想到埃尔温只能看不能碰，心理上又有了更大的满足感。  
利威尔难得如此奔放一回，埃尔温在享受每一刻，想要多欣赏一点，但无法触碰他却又很痛苦。光是看着他，下身就已经迅速肿胀到难受，利威尔还故意用臀部蹭他。如他所说，他真的在惩罚自己。胆子够大的！  
“利威尔，你这样子太美了，我不介意这么看下去的。”他只是迟到而已，用得着这么折磨吗？埃尔温不想这么屈服，平时一般都是他负责如此逗弄利威尔的，同样的手段用在自己身上，一点都不好受。  
“别装了，你也积了好久，我知道你也憋不住。好好求我吧。我高兴了，就给你舔舔。”说完利威尔伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
比起让利威尔用嘴为自己服务，他更加想打利威尔的翘屁股。  
“是你迫不及待想要我那根吧，后面那么饥渴，两根手指就能满足吗？”埃尔温也不怀好意挺了腰，灼热肿胀的器官微微触碰到利威尔已经非常柔软的后穴，利威尔身体立刻软了。埃尔温趁机就在利威尔屁股上狠狠拍了两下就想翻身把利威尔给压倒夺回主动权，但还是被利威尔全力按了下去。  
“混蛋！没你这么不守规矩的！”利威尔一脸委屈，“你就求我一次要死呀，你玩的时候我都挺配合的！”  
“利威尔，你真的好可爱！”到底是谁在犯规？！喝醉的利威尔真的好可爱。  
“三十多岁的老男人可爱个毛！快求我！哄得我开心了，我就把你那玩意儿整根含住。再用舌头好好舔舐每一寸，把你吸到爽为止。你想射到我嘴里也没关系，我会全部吞掉的。怎么样，不求我吗？”利威尔轻轻握住身下那根巨物，漫不经心的撸了几下，看埃尔温强行忍耐的表情，他很开心。  
埃尔温心中挣扎，到底要不要就此翻身将玩得起劲儿的利威尔给压倒狠狠干一顿。求他？他现在这样玩只会激发他的兽性，更加想要扑倒才对。可爱诱人到犯规了！  
不过既然利威尔想要，那他配合一下也没什么。反正夜还长，他迟早讨回来。  
“利威尔，宝贝儿，求你了……”  
其实埃尔温还有更多露骨的话想说，但利威尔的耐心已经用尽。听到埃尔温请求，就迫不及待就把粗大的性器整根含在口中，如他自己承诺所说卖力的吸吮舔舐，口手唇舌并用为他服务。  
不过几秒钟就爽翻了天，若不是拼了命忍住了，真的会很丢脸的秒射。但埃尔温也没坚持多久。利威尔就是冲着让他快速缴械投降去的。也是太久没做，刺激太大，尽管一直忍耐，最后还是很快败在利威尔高超口技下。  
利威尔毫不犹豫的嘴里的东西全部吞下，然后趴到了他胸前，“才这么一会儿就泄了，你老了不中用了，埃尔温。”  
利威尔笑得很得意，很性感，埃尔温觉得也非常的欠操。  
今天不把他操哭，估计利威尔都忘了自己姓史密斯！

把人压倒之后，就是一通狂乱凶狠的吻，利威尔甚至来不及回应，只能任埃尔温的唇舌在自己口腔里肆意掠夺，任他予取予求。  
走进房门的时候，就想这么和利威尔亲吻，但他总是很狡猾的回避着。接吻是利威尔的弱点。他曾经光靠接吻就让利威尔达到高潮过。  
舌尖彼此交缠，埃尔温耐心品尝着利威尔的味道。手也配合着轻轻揉搓利威尔胸前两颗挺立的果实。利威尔没有克制的发出甜美的呻吟，一双腿主动缠上了埃尔温的腰部。  
让他意乱情迷就这么的容易，埃尔温颇为得意的想着，这是他多年努力开发的成果。  
“埃尔温，快进来，我不想等了。”利威尔看埃尔温只顾着亲吻，完全没有进入正题打算，不耐烦的催促着。  
“我年纪大了嘛，刚刚泄过一次，怎么可能这么快又硬了？再等会了。”埃尔温咬住了利威尔的耳朵，轻柔地吮吻着耳垂。这又是利威尔的一大弱点。  
酥麻的感觉一波又一波传递到全身。前面硬的难受，后面也越发渴望被人贯穿。但关键部位并未得到任何爱抚，埃尔温也没有任何进入正题的打算。  
利威尔知道埃尔温这是在报复自己，射过一次软掉的东西分明已经恢复生气，早就一柱擎天，但这可恶家伙就是不给他。  
“你欺负我！你故意的。”利威尔咬着嘴唇抱怨。  
“是呀，就欺负你，谁让你得意忘形。”埃尔温打开利威尔双腿，在白皙的大腿根部留下一个有一个的痕迹。“在我彻底硬起来之前，就让我好好伺候你吧，利威尔。不过，不准你射！给我好好忍着，否则，今天连手指都不给你。”  
说完，埃尔温还故意用手指在利威尔身后饥渴的小穴位置重重按揉了几下，这刺激也太大，利威尔忍不住尖叫。  
“你好过分……明明就……大骗子！！”就拿几下的按揉将让他舒爽过了头，利威尔就连抱怨，也有些语无伦次。  
“乖！好好忍住。”说完就继续玩弄利威尔的身体。  
吸吮他的乳头直到小巧的东西变得红肿利威尔开始叫痛，含住利威尔一直未被触碰过的坚挺分身却不让他释放，用舌头舔舐一开一合收缩的小穴手指还时不时插进去，让利威尔徘徊在满足与欲求不满的边缘。  
他很恶劣，他就是在欺负利威尔，因为被他欺负着，欲火焚身、不断呻吟、不断呼唤自己名字的利威尔，是最美丽的、最可爱的。他居然占有了如此美丽的人，真的不可思议。  
“埃尔温，我错了！我错了！求你了，用你那根插进来吧。”也许是酒精作用，也许是禁欲太久，利威尔的求饶来的比以往更加早，更加大胆。  
埃尔温觉得很满意。  
“利威尔，你真乖！”  
听到自己想听的话，埃尔温又结结实实亲吻了利威尔。然后命令他，翻过身趴好。  
利威尔听从指示完全照做，还主动把双腿分得很开，臀部也抬得很高，红润的蜜穴也一览无遗。  
如同给予奖励一般，埃尔温将肿胀的巨龙刺入了利威尔体内，快速抽插几次，撞击着他体内最敏感的部位。然后，却又非常坏心眼地缓慢抽动，整根没入又抽出，反反复复。哪怕利威尔主动迎合着，埃尔温也不肯加快速度。偶尔有狠狠撞击几下，引起阵阵舒爽的呻吟声就立刻停下来。这么反复来了几次，利威尔再也受不了。  
“埃尔温，我都承认错误了，绕了我吧，快一点嘛。”利威尔回头看着他，双眼挂着被刺激出来的泪水。  
埃尔温看利威尔确实到了极限，自己也快了，也不再瞎折腾。接下来就要好好的认真的为自己是否中用正名。

宿醉、纵欲过度、熬夜，总之第二天利威尔在床上躺了大半天，连嗓子都哑的。  
看他身体的状况、埃尔温精神状态还有床单的糟糕程度，可想而知度过了怎样的一晚。  
可惜，他什么都不记得了，酒这东西真的不能喝多。  
懒洋洋地起了床，两条腿完全是软的，没有走路的力气。这个混蛋埃尔温，究竟做了多久呀？  
在浴室泡了个热水澡，慢慢的才有了力气走路。  
埃尔温只是看着自己发笑，脸上挂着那种“你昨晚干了好事但我就不告诉你”的欠打表情。  
利威尔也不准备追问，反正也不外乎自己在欲望面前又怎么怎么丢脸了，不知道比较好。  
“凯尼呢？我找了一圈儿都没找到。”利威尔觉得自己喝醉了，凯尼也好不到哪去，满屋子找老头子，却不见他踪影。  
“我醒的时候他就离开了。”埃尔温早上多睡了一会儿，但也还算很早。凯尼应该怕了利威尔的念叨，提前开溜。  
“他到底送了什么礼物，你们两人鬼鬼祟祟的！”利威尔见人跑了，也就没有顾忌询问了。  
“几个人而已。”新年才开始，他本来想再瞒几天的，但既然被发现，还是坦白的好。“艾伦和三笠找到了，三笠还活着，但精神不太好，我让阿尔敏照看着她。吉克那家伙我一枪给崩了。”  
“哦，这样呀。”利威尔并没有显得很悲伤，艾伦已死的心理准备早就做好了。但还是很可惜。  
“老头子也太不像话。他真以为还是当年的割喉者凯尼吗？抓这三个人，也不知道惹了多少事情，有没有受伤……早让他退休了！”利威尔喝着红茶念叨着。  
“你这么一直劝也没用，他不想你拿他也没办法。”  
“把腿打断就好了，除了上厕所不方便，其他也没什么。大不了多照顾他一下。”  
“有个比打断腿更加好的方法，就看你愿不愿意了？”  
“快说。”  
“我乌利叔叔不久就要回来，就那个考古学教授，后来去拍纪录片那个。那也是个一把年纪还往外跑不肯休息的人。我想着雇佣凯尼给乌利叔叔当保镖，说不定两人一来二去就成了。”  
“你的主意就是让两个皱巴巴的老头子谈一段夕阳红，然后定下来。不怕他们两个人一起跑？”  
“至少凯尼会脱离黑路子，乌利叔叔有人保护。这件事情全看你愿不愿意接受个后妈？”  
“你的用词好恶心。”  
“那就算了。”  
“别！我没说方法不行。两个老头子谈恋爱虽然恶心点，但总比哪天看到凯尼被人打成蚂蜂窝或者砍成几段强。约吧！”  
“好，乌利叔叔就当作我们的回礼了。”  
“嗯。”

END


End file.
